darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Swordsmen Lore
Lore Entries having to do with The Alliance of the Swordsmen. The entries are sorted into categories of similar subject/style. History Lore entries telling of large events in Swordsmen History. |-|Harknest's Shield= A recount of the Swordsmen's founding told by Frederick Jallar, one of the original ten 'Swordsmen'. ---- “We were formed with the sole intent of killing a hark, a hark that had been terrorizing our town for many weeks now. Ten men and women came together under Rebecca Harss, our fearless leader. After a hard fought battle, the hark was felled. “We continued to protect the town from things that sought to harm it long after our battle. Bandits fell at our feet. Harks fled to their nest. The people looked up to Rebecca. They called her their shield. We followed her until her dying days, and when those days came we followed the next Harss in her lineage. “Even to this day, when the original ten have all either grown too old to fight or withered away, her legacy continues on in her lineage, with new men and women coming forward to follow them. Rebecca sought out to solve one problem, and in doing so created a force to protect the town she loved for lifetimes to come. She was Harknest’s Shield, and we, her Sword.” |-|The Swordsmen Civil War= A research passage written by Sadler'kin the Grainbuilder, the Harss Killer, and Hark. ---- In the 48th century, an event happened that impacted all of Entherstia; Ja'Lyn the Moonseer was murdered. This sparked the Draconic Wars, which lasted forty-six years and still impacted dragon kind afterward. The Swordsmen were a participant in this war for the start of the war, aiding the Entherstian Knights in the fight against dragonkind, but eight years into the war, their leader parished. Sky Harss had gotten the Swordsmen into the war, and having died along with her first son and stated heir Tran, leadership was to fall onto the next oldest. Tawn Harss was the next oldest, being born only minutes before his sister. Tawn had never agreed with Swordsmen participation in the War. The Swordsmen weren't an army, they were just guards and mercenaries, and sending those men and women into war lead to the loss of many Swordsmen, and fewer numbers guarding their towns. Not only that but with the absence of Knights, there were countless more jobs for Hunters to take up which were being neglected due to their absence as well. So, Tawn ordered the removal of troops from the War. There were many people in support of the order, but just as many people were against it as well. One of those people was Nara Harss, Tawn's sister. Having felt cheated out of the leadership position simply due to Tawn being barely older than her, and wanting to fight in the war, she rallied the other Swordsmen in opposition to the order and marched down to Harss Manor. There, the rally of Swordsmen ordered Tawn to step down from leadership or face the consequences. Tawn refused, and War was declared. The Swordsmen who rallied that day, as well as many other Swordsmen who joined after the fact, marched into the Mountains north of Harknest, where they set up a war base. From there, Nara's Swordsmen, unofficially referred to as Nara's Sword (similar to Rebecca's Sword), would perform small attacks against Swordsmen aligned towns and Swordsmen protected caravans in attempts to garner supplies for their cause. Tawn's Swordsmen would never attack directly, both due to uninterest in the large tantrum the war seemed to be and also not knowing where their base was located. The War continued the same way for nearly five years until Nara's forces decided to commence an all-out attack on Harknest directly. Her army snuck into the city and began their attack, Nara and a small squad leading a charge on Harss Manor. However, Nara underestimated the number of Swordsmen in Harknest, and her army quickly fell, most having surrendered after hearing of Nara's death. What happened to Nara and her squad is a mystery. Different people proclaim different things. Some say an equal-sized platoon of Swordsmen had been guarding Tawn himself and that Nara fought valiantly, not even surrendering after all of her men fell. Others say the exact opposite, that Tawn fought them off himself. Whether either story is true or not, the outcome was still the same; Nara's Swordsmen fell, the war was over. Frederick Curd Lore entries following the events that circled Francis Curd's retirement. Entries are sot |-|Bouncer= Excerpts from a former Bouncer’s Journal at Whitley’s Pub. ---- Tish 14, 5223 … Connor Harss came in. He wore a big cloak. He spoke to the boss for about an hour. Whitley didn’t look too happy, and neither did Connor. He left after about an hour. … Tish 15, 5223 … Connor came again with Natalie Anderson. They were both wearing big cloaks. They didn’t speak to the Boss long, just came and left. … Tish 16, 5223 … Moat Ikur came in with two Guards. They sat in the place for half an hour. They kept lookin’ over at the Boss. They stayed for about half an hour. … Connor came again. He wore a big cloak. He spoke to the Boss for half an hour. He left afterward. … Tish 17, 5223 … Connor and Natalie came in accompanied by two armed Guards. The Guards were wearing black masks and hoods. They left about ten minutes later with the Boss. The Boss was wearing a big cloak when he left. … |-|Leader = A conversation between former Yarrin General Francis Curd and his Lieutenant Alice Trubary regarding Connor Harss. ---- “He’s an idiot,” Francis Curd said. He had arrived back in Yarrin after a meeting in Harknest. “As you’ve said,” his Lieutenant General, Alice Trubary, replied without looking up. She had been his Lieutenant for four months now and had gotten used to his complaints about the current Leader in charge. She sat at her desk muddling through documents that came up from the Archives. “The arrogant prick has no idea what he’s doing,” Curd continued, sitting back in his desk chair. “A meeting is called five days ago and he’s already gone and dealt with Whitley personally. Ikur was furious that it had gone down right under his nose.” “If he’s so bad, why haven’t you and the others held a General Vote yet?” Alice asked. “Surely you’re not the only one who disagrees with his methods.” “Bah, the other Generals are too scared to try,” he replied angrily. “And Victor and Sun like him for some reason.” “Mm…” Alice said. Having never met Connor, her only image of him was what Curd would tell her, which wasn’t an appealing image. “Can you double check this?” Alice asked, holding up a document. Curd growned. “Fine.” |-|Retirement= Article taken from an issue of The Corbeau Harss Killer Strikes Again! By Lloyd Versy Francis Curd announced his retirement today. Curd claims the reasons for his retirement are due to a severe shoulder injury, though the cause of the injury hasn’t been stated. Mysterious. What could possibly cause a bad enough injury so suddenly? We at the Corbeau know the answer! An anonymous source claims to have seen Curd just after the injury took place. According to them, he was wearing a coat with a hole near the shoulder, the same shoulder as the one he had injured. Furthermore, the hole was bloodstained. What could’ve made that hole? A bullet! Someone attempted to murder Curd using a firearm! Now, that’s already somewhat scandalous. A cover-up by the Swordsmen for some crazed murderer on the loose? Should the public not know? But what’s even worse is that they know. They know who the murderer is! And so do I! There’s one person in Harknest who is well known for using firearms, and he is, the famous Harss Killer, Connor Harss! Curd is a well-known opposer of Connor, and because of this Connor wanted him gone, but failed miserably and has now been caught in the act! The Swordsmen thought they could cover it up, but they were wrong! Continued on A4 |-|Rumors= Entry took from Connor Harss’ Diary, Volume XXIX. ---- Tish 25th, 5223 In Harknest today. Weather is chilly. There was some light rain in the morning but most of the day was overcast. There are a lot of rumors going around about Curd’s ‘retirement’. A lot of them true, some heavily exaggerated, some completely false. “Harss Killer Fails Severly” is one of my favorite Corbeau headlines now. People love to gossip. From what I’ve heard it’s worse in Yarrin, obviously. Talk should subside soon, though. Festival buzz is around the corner. Loki and I went down this morning to the festival grounds. We helped a bit but mostly just observed the pool fights. A lot of strong contenders this year. We only had one Maria Ravenhearst this year as well. Kaleigh arrived in the afternoon. Her wife couldn’t make it, unfortunately; her mother’s very sick. She brought presents for the girls and Loki. A new book for Evaline, a doll for Julia, and a new leather sheath for Loki. At dinner, she talked all about the journey here. It was more exciting than last year; a wyvern attacked her carriage! The carriage drivers were able to drive it off but still pretty scary for her. I keep reminding her we can send Swordsmen down to make the journey safer but she keeps refusing. I wasn’t able to catch up with her after dinner, unfortunately. I had paperwork to do before bed, so Jura and Evaline entertained her. Jura should be asleep now. I should get to bed. |-|Doe= A short passage following two Swordsmen Hunters named Trevor Valcour and Quinn Red. ---- The forest was quiet, the lake tranquil. A lone doe stood at the edge of its shore, dipping its mouth in to get a drink. A quiet twang is heard quickly followed by the cries of the doe as an arrow punctures its side. A second twang and the doe falls to the ground, this arrow hitting its head. Trevor Valcour and Quinn Red emerge from the nearby bush, bows still in hand. “You’re carrying it to the village, Quincy,” Trevor states. “What? But I did it last time! It’s your turn,” Quinn replies, putting the bow back around his back. “My arm’s sore,” Trevor says, suddenly grimacing and moving his right hand to his left shoulder, massaging it. “Bull shit,” Quinn says, punching his left shoulder. “Go pick it up.” “Alright alright,” Trevor says, laughing. He walks over to the doe, pulling out his hunting knife, and begins taking the arrows out of its side and head. “As I was saying, Alice was promoted to General.” “Really? Curd retire already? He’s not even that old,” Quinn says, raising an eyebrow. He grabs a rock from the lakes shore and tosses it into the lake, skipping it across the surface. "That’s what they say. Some shoulder injury,” Trevor says. “Rumor has it though, Connor relieved him of duty.” “What?” Quinn says. “What’d he do?” “No one knows, but it was only a matter of time,” Trevor says. “Curd's always had a vendetta against Connor.” “Damn,” Quinn says. “How come all the exciting stuff happens when we’re not around?” “Chin up, Quincy,” Trevor says, having finished fishing the arrows out of the Doe. “We’ll have to celebrate with Alice when we get back.” “Definitely,” Quinn says. “You know, I always knew she’d become a General.” “Sure you did,” Trevor says. “‘Don’t leave us, Alice! You won’t become General anyway! Stay with your frie-’ ow!” Interviews Various interviews with current and former members of the Swordsmen. |-|Memories= “I don’t remember anything about my life before Sadler’Kin kidnapped me. I’ve tried to remember, but nothing comes back. People have tried to help me remember, recounting things they remember about me, but nothing comes back. “So, I’ve given up trying. Instead, I decided to make new memories. To live in the present and forget the past. Begin a new life. Make what felt like new friendships. Do things that felt new to me. Fall in love for what felt like the first time. “Connor refuses to give up, though. He still tries to spark things, reawaken memories. He must’ve been really close to me if he’s trying so hard. I feel sorry for him. I wish I could give him the cousin he loved. But I can’t. “I’ve moved on and accepted who I am. I hope that someday he can accept me for who I am now too.” ~Alicia Harss the Lost |-|Decisions= “I had met Connor when he was younger, twelve or thirteen I believe. I was a Commander back then. He was a bright kid. Talented with the sword for his age. A curious mind, and an adventurous spirit. Back then I had asked him what he thought of the Swordsmen, whether he was excited to be old enough to join. “He told me he wasn’t going to become a Swordsmen. He wanted to leave Harknest and explore the world when he turned eighteen. I laughed. “Low and behold, he did. After his eighteenth birthday, he left Harknest. Explored the world. Got as far as Tral from what I heard. Then he was called back to Harknest. We all know why. What had happened. “Alicia left Connor as her next in line. A boy who’s never been a member of the Swordsmen was thrust into leadership. He wasn’t ready. He knew that too. “Which is why as his first act as leader, he appointed Natalie Anderson to the newly made position of Vice Leader. The decision was fine. It made sense. The fact he did it without first consulting the Generals was what was wrong, but I got over it. It was his first day, he didn’t know any better. He’d learn. “He didn’t. Ever since then it’s been decision after decision being made before a meeting is held. It’s disrespectful. What’s the point of even having Generals if he’s not going to consult them? “The kicker is, his decisions aren’t even bad. Most of them are good; a bit weird and out of the box, but they sound like they’d work. If he’d bring them up in a meeting they’d likely be passed. But he doesn’t. He goes behind our backs to do them. And that’s why I don’t like him.” ~Moat Ikur, General of Harknest |-|False Images= “For the longest time, the image that I associated with him was that of an idiot. I didn’t know any better, all I had heard about Connor was from my General. Always doing things behind the General’s back, never listening to them, horrible plans. I had grown to associate these things with our Leader without having met him. “The first time I met him confused me. The man I saw was intimidating, not the joke I had imagined him to be. He didn’t even look at me til after he and Curd’s business was complete, and when he spoke, the way he spoke was kind, contrasting the intimidation he was throwing out before. He said he looked forward to seeing my future unfold. “At the time I thought that that was different. Curd had always talked about how he acted in meetings, not elsewhere. I went into my first meeting expecting Curd’s words to ring true, but I was mistaken again. Yes, he did things behind the General’s backs, but he wasn’t an idiot. He was smart. “The other General’s shared similar opinions. That he was smart. Some of them didn’t like the way he did things which is justified, but none of them thought he was an imbecile. I had been lied to.” ~Alice Trubary, General of Yarrin |-|The Harss Killer= “Helping Sadler’Kin was a mistake. At the time I thought I wanted my brother dead, but once he was gone I felt empty. But it was too late. The deed was done, and I had helped. And now I was bound to her until one of us died. “Somehow, my sister found out from wherever she had been hiding for years. She came after me, was about ready to kill me before I told her I could help her find Sadler’Kin. Avenge Ivan. “I had become a double agent. Supplying Sadler’Kin with information and then relaying what I told her to Juliet. Putting my family’s life on the line and only being able to hope that Juliet intercepted them. “It got worse when Connor came back home. He took the study with the balcony, making it more difficult for Juliet to get to me, meaning we had to meet in riskier places. Eventually, Connor found out what was going on, and when that happened I couldn’t tell who he drew the sword on. Whether he was more angry at me for putting his family at risk, or Juliet for leaving him. “We calmed him down. I knew he was still pissed, like his mother he could hold a grudge, but he wasn’t threatening us anymore. He started working with us to find Sadler’Kin. “Connor was the one to figure out where Sadler’Kin was hiding. Juliet was the one to free me. When the two returned, they seemed closer. Not like mother and son, but Connor seemed to have dropped the grudge. And then she disappeared again. Connor didn’t seem to mind.” ~Tybalt Harss, Uncle of Connor Category:Swordsmen